<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In You, I Learn to Trust by Malakia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447237">In You, I Learn to Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia'>Malakia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Konoha Village, Shinobi Politics (Naruto), Trust, Trust Issues, Warring States Period (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to work together, Izuna and Tobirama only have each other to turn to in order to complete their mission. By the end, they discover something they never knew they wanted. </p><p>A TobiIzu Exchange gift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/gifts">peppymint</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for the TobiIzu exchange for <a href="https://peppymint1986.tumblr.com/">peppymint1986</a>. I hope you enjoy it and that it will meet your wants and desires when finished!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tobirama gritted his teeth as cold steel bit into his neck. It didn’t break the skin but he was acutely aware that any wrong move and the kunai would pierce right through. His opponent though wasn’t in a better position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna glared up at him through the slits of his Sandogasa screen. Tobirama’s own kunai was at his throat; pressed hard in warning but not enough to cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here?” Tobirama snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same thing,” the Uchiha venomously answered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Senju nearly sneered. “Answer me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna just gave him a cheeky smile but didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama narrowed his eyes, cold anger in his gut, but didn’t take the bait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t dare cast a glance around to either end of the alley where they had cornered each other. He could hear the villagers milling in the streets though and there was no doubt that someone would get curious or pass through the alley and see the two of them. They would probably then alert the guards and that would only hinder his journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for you,” he stated frankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna’s smile turned sharp. “Good news for you then,” he retorted. “I don’t have time for you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But both of them didn’t lower their weapons. Tobirama frowned as they continued to stare at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna raised an eyebrow in challenge. Tobirama glared back with a silent interrogation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it became apparent that neither of them wanted to back down and his time was running short, Tobirama with mild trepidation slowly eased his blade from Izuna’s neck. In response, he felt the kunai on his own throat being pulled back a little as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encouraged, he pulled his weapon back more but tensed his leg muscles. When the Uchiha’s blade was far enough from his skin, he jumped to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was only slightly taken aback when Izuna did the same. Then both of them stared at one another with their backs to the ends of the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to glare at each other. It was Izuna however that made the first move this time by taking a step back. Tobirama decided he would mirror the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to move further and further apart until they reached their respective ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama sent Izuna one last glare from under his own Sandogasa veil. So far apart and faces hidden, he couldn’t see anything but Izuna’s moved his head enough just for one of the slits in his veil to open so the Senju could see a playful smirk on the Uchiha’s lips. Tobirama tensed but had no other time to wonder what that meant as Izuna spun around and disappeared into the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama stared at the spot for a moment. When nothing happened, he sighed softly and turned away to melt into the crowd, hiding his kunai in his kimono. The constriction around his lungs loosened but all the rest of his muscles still remained tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to not look around while he walked. He did, however, send out a pulse of chakra but beyond the minuscule sensations of civilians, there weren’t any familiar shinobi clan signatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking another deep breath, he picked up his steps. The sooner he reached his destination the better. Even in the daytime, he couldn’t be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sometime later when he arrived at a designated tea house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping inside, he glanced around the average business. It wasn’t too busy but neither was it empty so he couldn’t be sure if he was meeting anyone he saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hostess approached him. “Greetings Okyakusama,” she bowed. “Will you be by yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama eyed the hostess critically but kept it hidden behind his veil. She continued to smile at him but as he didn’t respond there was a hint of unease in her eyes. He couldn’t tell though if she was part of the set up for this meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tensing his muscles and posing a hand over his concealed kunai, he stated, “I am seeking a weary traveler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mix of surprise and recognition filled the hostess’s eyes. She bowed again, “Yes, Okyakusama.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flagged an attendant, whispered something into her ear, and Tobirama was escorted to one of the back rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no one in the room that he was introduced to but that didn’t bother Tobirama. He casually looked around, taking note that there nothing was out of place in the homey decorated room. In addition, the floor mats weren’t uneven and the doors that divided the rooms weren’t even slightly open. But to be sure, he sent out another pulse of chakra and there wasn’t even a single soul hidden around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attendant guided him to sit at the table in the center and once he was seated, began to serve him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not removing his hat, the Senju watched the attendant carefully. But she was solely dedicated to her tasks and showed no abnormal movements or tense posture. When the tea was served, Tobirama dismissed the attendant.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now alone, he took the time to remove his hat and let out a long sigh. He was still tense but it was nice to be in a quiet room. But he couldn’t relax just yet, not with the person he was meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Senju had received the missive about the daimyo wishing to speak with them, Tobirama knew it was an opportunity that they could not let pass. But to say that the arrival of the letter was a surprise would be an understatement. Especially given that there was a silent agreement that the leader of the Land of Fire wouldn’t interfere with the shinobi clan war. The highest the Senju had ever received was a request from a nobleman under the daimyo’s council. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The courier that had delivered the message hadn’t revealed much beyond the location and what the Senju representative was to say. Still, Hashirama had accepted the request. It would have been foolish not to; having the daimyo owe them a favor would help the Senju in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Hashirama was adamant they could use it when the village he dreamed of as a child would become a reality. And while Tobirama supported his brother and agreed that having the daimyo in their pocket was good, he wasn’t sure if the favor could wait on his brother’s impossible dream.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps from beyond the doors to the hallway. He stiffened and listened as they came to stop outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After consenting to entry, the door opened and Tobirama bit his tongue harshly enough to feel a bit of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he couldn’t see his face, Izuna stiffened in the doorway as the attendant ushered him in. Both of them stared at one another for a second before the attendant moved inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama jerked his head to look away from the other man when he noticed the attendant give him a curious look. However, the thunder of his heart was the only thing he could focus on at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand finding his blade, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Izuna lightly trudged into the room and was seated across from him. Now forced to meet the Uchiha head-on, despite Izuna still wearing his hat, Tobirama made sure to keep his face neutral. However, he could feel Izuna’s glare and his skin crawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the attendant served Izuna and left, the Uchiha removed his headwear. Tobirama made sure not to directly look into his nemesis’s eyes. Yet from what he chanced to see that there wasn’t an ounce of red in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Uchiha hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama’s jaw tensed with a flash of hot anger in his gut. “I should be asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna sent him a sharp glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a slow, deep breath, Tobirama pondered the reason both of them could be here. Obviously both families had been summoned for a mission request. But even for the daimyo to send a messenger to two clans that have made no secret of their dislike for each other, the Senju wondered what kind of mission it could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them sat in silence, not even meeting each other’s gaze. Thick air swirled around them but neither of them spoke to try and cut through it. They didn’t even move, such as to drink their tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, the silence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Neither of them moved until they consented for the door to be opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama raised an eyebrow at the man that came in. Although he wore civilian clothes, the Senju noted that the man carried himself with a warrior’s air. Especially when his fingers twitched to most likely a concealed weapon on his person when his eyes landed on the two shinobi after he had scanned the room. Tobirama just met the man’s look evenly despite the warrior narrowing his eyes at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of suspicion still lingered on the man’s face even when he stepped to the side and another person stepped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama’s breath caught. He instantly turned his body to the door and bowed until his forehead touched the floor. “Greetings, Daimyo-sama,” he spoke and heard Izuna echo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my.” Tobirama heard a chuckle. “And here I thought I might pass as an official.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama sat up and looked at the older man. The Daimyo’s eyes were bright with a teasing light as he stroked his long beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I suppose,” he continued as he moved forward and took a seat at one of the open areas of the table, “I should expect nothing less from two members of such esteemed clans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once seated, the same attendant of the tea house before came forward and prepared a cup for the Daimyo. As she did, two more people entered the room but quietly sat at the side of the room with the, now clearly, bodyguard. Tobirama could only assume they were private attendants for the Daimyo considering their demeanor and one carrying a carrying case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the tea house attendant continued her duties, Tobirama studied the leader of the Land of Fire. He wore clothes of an office official and had the Senju not kept up with the information that was gathered all around Fire, the older man could have easily been overlooked for the real station he held. Yet there were a few things that gave away his higher status: the way he sat and how he had spoken earlier indicated a higher education.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the relaxed regal air he carried however, Tobirama could see dark circles under the Daimyo’s eyes and the bit of strain about his mouth and eyes as he smiled. It made the Senju ponder if it was because of the weight of ruling a country or something else that was heavy on the older man’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the tea house attendant finished and was dismissed, the Daimyo took a small sip. When he finished, he set it down and closed his eyes as if he was savoring the drink. When he opened his eyes again he focused on the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you both for coming,” he politely bowed. “As you know, I am Daimyo Kyoto. To whom do I have the honor of speaking with.” He looked to Izuna first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama had to admit that he was glad the decision was made for them. He couldn’t imagine the silent battle the two of them would have in order not to feel like their clans would be offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he buried his annoyance when he saw a hint of smugness as Izuna smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uchiha Izuna,” the Uchiha replied with a small bow. “Second heir to the Uchiha Clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Daimyo nodded before and looked at Tobirama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senju Tobirama,” the Senju spoke as he bowed as well. “Second heir to the Senju Clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Daimyo nodded. He then smiled broadly and clapped his hands together as he looked between the two of them. “My, my,” the older man chuckled. “I am even more honored to have both hairs come to this meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face then grew serious as he went back to stroking his beard. “I apologize,” he announced, “I must make this meeting short.” He frowned. “I have risked much coming here myself but the less anyone knows of this, the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama glanced at Izuna and met the other’s eyes briefly. He looked curious with a silent question, a mirror to what the Senju was feeling. But the moment quickly went as it came when they focused back on the Daimyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man studied both of them with sharp eyes. Tobirama repressed a shiver because while it made his skin crawl, it was more unnerving to see nothing showing about what the older man was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I have a mission of the utmost importance,” the Daimyo stated. “And while I am aware of the fighting between the two of your clans, I want- no </span>
  <em>
    <span>need- </span>
  </em>
  <span>both of your clans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama pursed his lips. “With all due respect, Daimyo-sama,” his hands curled into a relaxed grip, beguiling his uneasiness. “What could you remission be?” He didn’t ask why it had to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>clans involved, less he would offend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man pressed his lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama felt a bit of heat on the back of his neck but tried not to show it by rubbing at it or shifting where he sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the Daimyo closed his eyes, his face sullen. He then quietly said, “...I have it on good authority from one of my spies that there is a trusted advisor that has gone against me to the Land of Iron daimyo.” He opened his eyes. “And it isn’t just them but their entire clan as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama’s stomach dropped. He hadn’t heard any reports of this, and if it was true, a clan turning to the Land of Iron ruling family could bring an unnecessary war to their doorstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain, Daimyo-sama?” Izuna asked, voice uncharacteristically soft. “Do you think anyone, even a full clan, would go against you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your skepticism is not without cause,” the older man nodded, “and I had trouble believing it myself when I first thought of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The information I was given however was that there was a surge of Iron officials and soldiers. Given though the family rules a parcel of land not far from the border, this in and of itself isn’t suspicious. But when it was also reported that...” His face turned slightly pained. “That the clan has reached out to shinobi clans to seek </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it can become worrisome. What they are seeking exactly, I do not know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavy feeling in Tobirama’s gut grew. “How many clans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most,” the Daimyo sighed slowly. “Mostly clans around the area they control.” His eyes darkened. “But I do know the Hyuuga have been visited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama glanced at Izuna. The Uchiha’s lips were pursed together and he swore he saw a flash of trepidation in the dark-haired man’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have the Hyuuga made any moves?” Izuna asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Daimyo shook his head. “None that I am aware of.” He hummed and stroked his beard. “But if the Hyuuuga have already been approached..,” He looked at the two of them assertively, “what is to say that the Senju and the Uchiha wouldn’t be approached either?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama nodded, now seeing why both clans were here. “You are striking first by having us at your disposal before them,” he nodded with admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that way,” Izuna added with understanding, “if we were approached by the other party, we would have to report it to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Daimyo chuckled. “Correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another sip of his drink. When he spoke next his words were measured. “I know the shinobi clans desire their autonomy. I have left you all alone to your devices- only asking you to pay your land taxes and follow the laws of the land.” He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your clans have the right to refuse my call if a war was to come.” When he opened his eyes, they bore eerie darkness. “And potentially accept a mission that would go against my will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is why I must sometimes gather the forces I can preemptively.” He waved a hand at both of them. “This is why I now ask the Uchiha and the Senju to put aside their differences to accept my request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He folded one hand in his lap as the other stroked his beard. “Of course both clans will be handsomely rewarded if you do this for me as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama and Izuna then gazed at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama knew he could potentially put aside his feelings- it was a mission with great benefit to his clan. But could Izuna put aside his animosity? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised when Izuna pressed his lip together as determination filled his eyes. He then smiled cheekily, hiding his thoughts. “I know I can, Daimyo-sama,” he pronounced. He briefly glanced at the Daimyo before he turned to Tobirama which was one part challenging and one part affable. “Can you, Senju-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama’s brain scrambled momentarily. He had expected longer resistance to the idea, but Izuna had accepted it with only brief hesitation. That, and the Uchiha speaking to him to formally left him off-kilter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To hide his discomfort, he took a moment to clear his throat and find his voice. And if he had to repress the heat from the rising to his face at Izuna’s friendly expression, then that was his business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can as well, Daimyo-sama,” he stated, not rising to whatever goading Izuna was trying. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore </span>
  </em>
  <span>that when he did, he saw the Uchiha frown slightly but it was wiped away when he looked the Daimyo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension visibly eased out of the older man with a minuscule lowering of his shoulders. He then grinned. “Wonderful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking another sip of his tea, the Daimyo then explained, “Your mission will be to infiltrate the village where the clan is. I want you to confirm if they are looking to go against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama frowned. “Would not your own spies be able to do such, Daimyo-sama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man stopped mid-stroke of his beard. His smile turned sardonically bittersweet. “I would..,” he said quietly. “But I believe the one behind all this is my own Spy Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama was barely able to keep his jaw from dropping. The Spy Master? From all reports, the Daimyo and the Spy Master were childhood friends and the latter had benefited greatly from that. There was nothing to indicate it but was the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>greedy to turn on his friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If one of his people,” the Daimyo went on, interrupting Tobirama’s thoughts, “hadn’t come to me, I would have never known any of this.” He closed his eyes while he took a deep sigh. “I do not know if the message was on purpose to get me to make a wrong move,” he explained further, opening his eyes. “Or who else knows within the court. So it is best to have a third party- one that isn’t tied to anyone in my court- be under my command and report directly to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Tobirama saw Izuna nod. “So our mission is to confirm or deny what you are suspecting?” he inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the Daimyo nodded. “If my thoughts are unfounded you can leave everything as is and report it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...And if they are confirmed,?” Tobirama tentatively asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man’s face hardened, eyes stony, while he pursed his lips. “...Let this serve as a reminder to the other non-shinobi clans of who the rules of the Land of Fire is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sickening feeling formed in Tobirama’s stomach at the implication. But he kept his face neutral and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Izuna to see he also wore a blank face as he nodded as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Daimyo’s face softened. “Excellent.” He clapped his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some noises to the side before the two attendants came forward. One gave Izuna and Tobvirama a piece of thick paper and pens. Another set up a divider between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Write what your clan would want as a reward,” the Daimyo ordered, stroking his beard with a serious face. “And I will inspect them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama set to work and finished just as Izuna did. They hand the Daimyo their requests at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With keen eyes, the older man looked over the two papers. Tobirama noted, with some mild annoyance and admiration, that due to the thickness of the paper he couldn’t read what the Uchiha were looking to gain out of this arrangement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, the Daimyo nodded but revealed nothing on his face. “Both of these are acceptable,” he announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the attendants came forward again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make copies of these,” the Daimyo handed over the papers to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other attendant moved to the back of the room and opened the door to the room next door. Tobirama nearly smirked at the writing table that was already set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you will be willing to wait,” the Daimyo chuckled as the attendant left his side to get to work. “My copyist will be done shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having no other choice, Tobirama and Izuna nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Daimyo then started talking to the two of them; polite questions or friendly jokes. Tobirama buried his irritation at the small talk and made sure none of it showed on his face. Thankfully he was spared from much of the talking as Izuna- surprisingly- was more personable. He easily entertained the Daimyo as they all drank their tea with only Tobirama interjecting every once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama couldn’t help but notice too how well the Daimyo guided their conversations to avoid topics on speaking of the intimate matters of their respective clans or the fighting they had going on. He certainly made an effort to also not insult either clan or encourage fighting between Tobirama and Izuna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long, one of the attendants came back with four pieces of paper. With a bow, he handed it over to the Daimyo as the other came forward with a seal set and divider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are these acceptable?” the older man inquired as he handed over the original papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama looked at it and wasn’t much surprised by the new handwriting under his. It stated the stipulation of the cooperation between the Uchiha and Senju. Or the clause of reparations if they betrayed or didn’t finish the mission properly. There wasn’t, however, any specifics on the mission- most likely in case it fell into the wrong hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed his paper back with a nod. “This is acceptable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, too, find this acceptable,” Izuna also stated as he handed back his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Daimyo nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the divider in front of him, the older man stamped the papers with his personal seal. He then respectively handed the original papers back to their original writers. “With this our contracts are sealed,” he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then stood up. “I ask you to make haste on this. When finished, my man here,” he waved a hand to the guard, “will be here for your reports.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed politely to them. “I can’t stay longer, unfortunately,” he announced. “But I will respectively wait for what you will report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama and Izuna slipped their contracts into their robes. They then stood up and bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the room cleared. Tobirama stood up straight and looked over at Izuna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a little shocked that he wasn’t met with a glare or terse words. Instead, Izuna sighed tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this wasn’t what I was expecting,” he muttered before he grabbed his hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama eyed his nemesis suspiciously. “...You’re taking this surprisingly well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna grinned and the hair on Tobirama’s arms and neck stood up. The viciousness and hostility emanated through the space between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes in order to gain things,” he hummed as he put on his hat, “you have to adapt to the circumstances. Don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parted a bit of his veil to reveal his face. It was softer than before but his dark eyes bore abhorrence. “I will head out tomorrow,” he pronounced. With a bit of provocation, he added, “Will </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>be ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama forced himself not to bristle and snap at the Uchiha. Instead, he frowned and asked, “At the crossroads in mid-morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna nodded. Hiding his face again, he walked toward the door. “Until we meet again, Senju-san~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama repressed a shiver at the sickly sweet tone. However, he wasn’t fully sure if it was just revulsion and didn’t want to explore it further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Izuna disappeared, Tobirama got ready to go himself and pondered just what he had gotten himself into.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM SO SORRY PEPPYMINT. I MESSED UP WITH YOUR GIFT AND TIMING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuna took a deep breath to try and calm his pounding heart. Ahead of him, there was a bend in the road and, even further, the rendezvous point that he and Tobirama agreed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flexed his fingers tempted to grasp the dagger in his robes just in case. He forced himself to relax and not to though. It wouldn’t do any good if he approached already for a fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still hadn’t stopped him from activating his Mangekyou Sharingan the closer and closer he got to make sure no one was hidden in the foliage. Even when there was no one around him, it still didn’t calm his nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to keep reminding himself that he had to do this mission for his family. That having the Daimyo owe the Uchiha was worth it. That still didn’t stop the bile that would rise in his throat every time he thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming to the bend, he held his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping casually, when he rounded the corner he stopped, tensing up. Yet, no one came to outright assault him. No yelling or people charging toward him. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of a lone figure in simple traveling garbs with a rucksack, leaning against the single directional post at the crossroads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He activated his dojutsu again and peered through the slits of his sandogasa. He scanned the area but couldn’t find the littlest indication of a person or a trap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deactivating his ability, he carefully approached the single individual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have a moment to ask if it was Tobirama when the person moved just as a gust of wind rushed through the area. It lifted the screens of the person’s sandogasa to reveal Tobirama’s distinguishable marks on his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping his pace unhurried, Izuna decided to try and be a little polite. He grinned and called, “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long, Senju-san.” He felt bile rise to his throat just saying his clan’s archenemies name. Yet if he wanted these weeks to be amicable then he at least would attempt to be polite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama straightened, unfolding his arms. For a moment, he was quiet until he replied flatly, “Not too long.” The way his tone was at the end, however, implied he wanted to say more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna bit his tongue to push down the snarky comment that wanted to come out so he could try and get a rise out of the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Izuna stopped in front of him, Tobirama turned his head to the forest. “...I see you didn’t bring anyone else,” he commented. It could have been seen as a jab but Ziuna had fought this man too long for him to do something like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we both know why,” he replied flippantly. “The same reason you didn’t bring another person with you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had already been bad enough when he told the clan he would be forced to work with a Senju (thankfully he had been smart enough to omit </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would potentially be partnering with) but he had fought tooth and nail to convince them (and a trial by combat to prove to Madara he could hold his own) not to send another with him. He wondered, a bit resentfully, if Tobirama had to deal with the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them stared at one another. Even with their faces shielded, Izuna could feel his skin crawl at the Senju’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving no sign of his discomfort, Izuna decided to make the first move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking around the Senju, he waved a hand. “Let’s go,” he ordered casually. “We best leave now or else we’ll never make it to the next village before sunset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he passed, another gush of wind blew past, stronger than the one before. It lifted both their panels and Izuna ended up making contact with Tobirama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart stopped as he held his breath. The Senju’s gaze was sharp, assessing Izuna’s every action. The Uchiha would be lying if he didn’t admit he was entranced by those eyes. They were always so full of intelligence and determination that left him breathless even in the middle of their most heated fights. He sometimes, like now, also noticed how red and shiny they were- it would put any ruby to shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just as quick as it came, the moment passed with their screens falling back in place. Izuna found himself able to breathe again. His heart, however, pounded in his chest but he strode forward as if nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, Tobirama followed. He came next to Izuna but still kept some distance between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was fine with the Uchiha. He wasn’t sure he could handle it if they accidentally brushed shoulders. He might actually be tempted to punch the man and he couldn’t afford that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they continued to walk in silence, Izuna reminded himself all he had to do was survive this mission. And then he and Tobirama would go their separate ways until they met again on the battlefield. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was days into their journey and Tobirama felt like it was going too well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Given it was spring, not many traveled because of the beginning of the planting season, so they rarely met other people beyond a traveling merchant. No harsh storms had impeded a day or so. And while bandits were always a threat, they hadn’t encountered any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps the most surprising thing, however, was Izuna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Tobirama didn’t know what to expect beyond their battles, he had anticipated a verbal spar between the two of them. Instead, Izuna remained absolutely silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, they spoke when needed. Places to spend the night (always two bedrooms), stops for food and supplies, and, if they were forced to camp for the night, who would take watching shifts. (Tobirama rarely slept well those nights. The contract said they had to work together but he wasn’t going to keep his guard down).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But beyond that, Izuna remained quiet. He still bore that cocky air around him, and sometimes his tone was tauntingly playful. Yet he never made undo comments to Tobirama or the Senju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Privately, this unnerved Tobirama. He was so used to hearing a quip or two during their battles that the silence didn’t feel right. However, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>certainly wasn’t going to make the effort if the Uchiha wasn’t. Perhaps it was for the best, given the less they spoke the less conflict would arise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another surprise was how interactive Izuna was with people between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama wasn’t one to talk to others to begin with. But from what he knew of the Uchiha clan, they weren’t receptive to other people at all. Yet Izuna was politely friendly to those they met on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike their periods of silence, the man was able to speak about anything to anyone. An old couple who were moving in with their son and his family. Talking about the best ways to trade with merchants. And even shared some gossip with some washing maids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it wasn’t as if it was forced either. Talking pleasantly to them came easy to Izuna as it was to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In their periods of quiet, he often found himself comparing Izuna’s actions with what he knew of the Uchiha. Was Izuna an outlier? Or did he just hide his hate behind his friendly persona?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was once again pondering that when they arrived at a large town. On a major trading route, it caused an increase of the body count the closer they got. It wasn’t something Tobirama was used to after so long of not seeing people on the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they reached the gate, it was heavily crowded. He was more focused on keeping a closer eye on Izuna that his concentration was the best. So he failed to notice when someone came too close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Sir!” There was a tug on his sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, he yanked his hand away and turned his head to glare at whoever it was, the front screens of his hat pulled back from earlier that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was greeted by a young woman, flinching away from him, bringing her hands close to her chest. Dirty, scruffy clothes with a poorly packed bag and, when he looked up and down, pregnant, she was definitely a beggar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning and silently cursing at his slip, Tobirama politely asked, “Is there something I can help you with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet she didn’t respond. She just stared at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she still didn’t answer, annoyance began to rise in his chest. He almost demanded again what she wanted when he noticed her hands began to shake and fear clouded her distant eyes as they started to water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama leaned away, unsure of what was happening. Before he could think of walking away, Izuna was suddenly between him and the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for my travel companion,” the Uchiha laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman jumped and blinked to stave the tears. She was back to herself but still shaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna held out a hand. “My companion </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a bit intimidating,” he went on friendly. “Is there something you would like from him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” the woman struggled to find her words, “N-no- I mean- y-yes!” she cast a glance at Tobirama but just as quickly looked away, a dark blush forming on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-do you h-have coin to spare?” she asked quietly. She then bit her bottom lip, refusing to look at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama couldn’t stop a frown from forming but managed to not roll his eyes. It wasn’t their first time running into beggars who asked such a request. Usually, they would just wave a dismissive hand or tell them tersely they didn’t have any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, rather than do either, Izuna hummed. He was quiet for a moment but answered lightly, “I’m afraid we don’t have much.” He held his hand out more. “But if you like help, I do know a place you can go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flash of surprise before irritation rose inside Tobirama. What the damn was he on about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman also appeared surprised but it turned to apprehension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama couldn’t see Izuna’s face but no doubt he wore a disarming smile. The woman, whether charmed by it or desperation, reached and tentatively took the Uchiha’s offered hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama nearly scoffed at the woman’s naivety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Izuna turned, tucking the woman’s hand into his elbow, and her sleeve was pushed back. It was made to look natural but Tobirama had caught the sleight of hand the Uchiha had done to intentionally push it back. Even in the dying light of the sunset, it revealed a healing bruise in the shape of a large hand on her thin wrist. The woman quickly apologized as she covered it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama and Izuna made eye contact. Though the Uchiha was grinning in his cheeky way, he pointedly stared at Tobirama with a clear warning in his eyes. In response, Tobirama closed his mouth and swallowed the words he wanted to say. He nodded slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna’s eyes brightened and his attention went back to the woman by his side as they started walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama knew he could just go look for an inn and Izuna would certainly find where he was. Yet unsure if this was some Uchiha trick for a rendezvous and another part curiosity he followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept some distance with his arms folded over his chest. From time to time, the woman would look over her shoulder at him before quickly looking away. He made sure to keep his face impassive so as not to set the woman off again. He didn’t have to worry about that though as soon Izuna had her talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked through the town, the citizens were lighting lanterns as night fell. The woman talked to Izuna about herself. How she had just arrived in town from the countryside. How she was only four months pregnant and excited for her first child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna didn’t ask her about the bruise but Tobirama could only conclude it was so the woman wouldn’t clam up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they continued to walk, Tobirama kept a vigil of the places and people they passed. He noted a few inns and kept the locations in his mind. Yet they soon passed them without stopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More curious now, Tobirama stayed close and noticed the buildings they passed began to change. More decorative and closed off to not reveal what they were used for. Also, men were lingering around the buildings, eager to go inside. It all reminded him of something, but he couldn’t quite place it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until women started placing out red lanterns at the door did it hit him. He blanched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The red-light district.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared at Izuna. The woman, probably not knowing, continued to speak freely as if nothing was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama was half tempted to use the hilt of one of his weapons to knock Izuna out and whisk the woman away. Because what </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible </span>
  </em>
  <span>place could help a woman besides selling her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that gave him pause is that Izuna didn’t just drop the woman off at the nearest brothel and how the man’s head would slightly turn back and forth as if he was looking for something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After continuing to walk for a few moments, Izuna announced, “Ah, there it is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha guided them toward one of the buildings. Tobirama eyed it dubious while the young man peered at it curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, rather than take them through the front, he steered to a side alley. When Tobirama followed, he was interested in seeing how well it was lit with two lanterns. Both bore the insignia of the brothel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping up to the door, Izuna confidently knocked. A second later a nicely dressed woman pushed the door partially aside. It wasn’t one of the many ladies of the establishment, clothes too plain and no makeup, but more likely an attendant or servant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing them, she opened the door wider with a scowl that morphed into a tight smile. “May I help you gentlemen?” she asked, probably used to addressing only men regardless of who they were with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama glared at Izuna again. From the angle, he could now see the pleasant grin the Uchiha wore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Bloodmoon Flower needs water to grow strong,” the man suddenly pronounced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to stop his frown, Tobirama just watched the proceedings- still though ready to grab the woman and run- as the woman at the door peered at the Uchiha with eyes going wide and mouth dropping slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second later, it was replaced with a softer expression, her smile more natural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” she replied. She stepped aside and waved. “Please, come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, the attendant closed the door and bowed politely. “Please wait a moment,” she spoke as she straightened, “as I get the Madam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Izuna nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attendant then disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all waited in silence for a few minutes. The young man was still held by Izuna, but as she gazed around her face grew pensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Izuna. “U-um, Sir?” she finally asked, breaking the silence. “J-just what in this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna was silent for a moment, his grin dying to a small frown. “Well,” he started cautiously, “to many men, it is a place where they come to see beautiful women.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t seem to ease the woman but she did look confused now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama snored. When the woman looked at him, he interpreted flatly, “He means this is a brothel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped when the woman then suddenly tried to bolt for the door. He made sure to step out of the way to show he did not mean to impede her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Izuna had a firm grasp. When he turned to Tobirama briefly, as the woman made a weak attempt to escape, the hair on the back of Tobirama’s neck stood up. A familiar flash of rage in his eyes and an ugly sneer was on the Uchiha’s face before it vanished when he turned attention to the woman to soothe the wails she was now letting out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh,” he comforted, leading her to sit down on the edge of the genkan. She followed willingly, maybe resigned to her fate even as she continued to cry. “I told you I would take you to a safe place, right?” He sat next to her and rubbed one of her hands. “I promise no harm will come to you or your child.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That did little to appease the woman who continued to sob with her free arm crossed over her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she continued to bawl, Tobirama moved further away from the door but kept his distance from the duo. He grimaced but she deserved to know where they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna did his best to console her while shooting daggers at Tobirama from time to time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Senju just shifted on his feet whenever he did and decidedly chose not to speak. He did meet Izuna’s gaze head on, though, to let the other man know he was not sorry for his decision to tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At one point, the woman had calmed down enough to hiccup, “I don’t want to be a prostitute!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What nonsense did you just say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama stiffened and turned to the new voice. An older woman came around a corner, blowing smoke from her ruby lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her yukata was ornately decorated, dark greying hair pristine and falling over her shoulder, and an expensive but delicately thin pipe in her hand. Not even the wrinkles that lined her eyes and lips could detract from her beauty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her, a small entourage followed that included the attendant before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new woman- the Madam of the brothel- took one look at them and then handed off the pipe to a servant from her group. “You think highly of yourself,” she hummed as she approached them. A corner of her lips tilted up. “But I am sad to disappoint you that you aren’t on the level of many of my girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly, it was meant to be a joke. However, the woman next to Izuna just stared at her silently with wet fearful eyes. Thankfully, though, she had stopped sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Madam’s smile faded. She snapped a finger and sometimes stepped forward with something laden in their arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman took the offered item and unfolded it to reveal a blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears you have come a long way,” she spoke softly while she approached slowly. She kept herself visible to the younger woman as she draped the blanket around the pregnant woman’s shaking shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, in an unprecedented move to Tobirama, she sat down next to the young woman. “You must be hungry and tired,” she continued calmly, almost motherly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his duty apparently done, Izuna got up and moved away. He sent Tobirama one more glare before he looked back at the duo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama couldn’t help but stare as the Madam helped the young woman wrap the blanket around her tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you’re ready,” the older woman softly went on, “I’ll take you to one of the guest rooms that we are setting up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-when I’m ready?” the younger asked, still wide-eyed. She looked at the blanket, red faced with embarrassment at her slip up and Tobirama watched one of her hands run along the edges of the blanket. The material didn’t appear to be the best, but for someone from the countryside, it might as well be the finest silk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” the Madam smiled warmly. “And you’ll get a bath as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pregnant woman frowned, still trying to be as small as possible. “I-I don’t understand...” She peered at the older woman through her lashes, pulling the blanket tighter around her. “A-aren’t I going to be forced to be a p-prostitute? Wh-Why are you being so nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Madam’s eyes narrowed as she studied the woman. She then turned her sharp eyes to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not tell her what this place is?” she demanded. “What exactly did you tell her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama stiffened because none of this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just said this was a safe place,” Izuna cut in. His grin was a bit stiff. “And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to explain further before I was... interrupted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t look at Tobirama but he knew it was directed at him. He harrumphed, folding his arms tighter over his chest, and turned his head away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the Madam sighed, he looked back to watch the situation play out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved a dismissive hand at them. “Well since you are finished,” she ordered primly, “Both of you may leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama tilted his head to the side. No haggling a price or even an offer of money. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His instinct warred with wanting to get the woman away but everything about this situation didn’t scream as a purchase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Izuna bowed. “But would the Madam be so kind as to direct us to an inn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her attention back to the younger woman but offered, “Go to the inn just outside where the red-light district is. Tell them the Madam of Goruden Hanabatake sent you. They will give you a discount for any rooms you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Madam is generous,” Izuna replied while bowing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he turned, he gave Tobirama a pointed look- the only warning the Senju had- before he latched onto his wrist and dragged him out the door. Tobirama was too stunned at the touch to try and stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once outside and the door firmly closed, Izuna let go of his wrist as if he had been burnt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama opened his mouth to demand what was that about when Izuna whirled on him, eyes burning bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really have to tell her it was a brothel?” he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama stiffened, hairs rising on his neck and arms. “Yes,” he fired back testily, tempted to go for one of his weapons. “She had the right to know and not be blindsided if you were selling her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strangled noise escaped Izuna’s throat. “I wasn’t selling her, you idiot!” he snarled. “I was taking her to a Bloodmoon House!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence presented itself between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama eyed the Uchiha with a deep frown at the statement. In the low light, he could see the raging fire in his eyes and lips curled back to reveal his teeth. As the silence stretched, slowly that anger ebbed away, eyes going wide as realization filled them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Slowly, a grin formed on his lips. “Oh, don’t tell me there is something the Great Tobirama- The Great White Demon and genius- don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>White-hot heat filled Tobirama’s chest at the mocking delighted tone of the other man. He bit his tongue, however, and folded his arms over his chest while he frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, heavens above!” Izuna laughed with pure evil delight on his face. “There is!” he then went into pearls of laughter, turning away as he bent over laughing so hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama bit the inside of his cheek to stop from snapping back, even as the heat from his chest crawled up, his entire face burning, and threatened to unleash itself. He let Izuna continue to laugh until his breath turned into soft gasps of air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna straightened, wiping tears from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you done?” Tobirama growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna grinned completely unapologetic. “Are you kidding? I am never going to let you live this one down?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still grinning, Izuna closed his eyes and held out both hands to the side with a put-on sigh. “Might as well teach you,” I guess,” he said with a shrug as if he was making a hard effort. “So you won’t fuck up on something like this again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked, Tobirama gritted his teeth and forced himself to nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna raised an eyebrow at him, cheeky grin still in place. He then raised a hand, almost to reach for Tobirama again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama was ready to catch it and growl not to touch but Izuna paused, eyes blinking fast, as he caught himself. He then just turned it into a wave to follow as he turned. “Follow me, student,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sharp tang of blood in Tobirama’s mouth from how hard he was biting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came to stop at the entrance of the alley. Izuna then pointed. “Look at the corner of the building,” he ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting against words to fire back, Tobirama gazed up but only saw the wood of the building’s structure. He looked back at Izuna annoyed but Uchiha only raised an eyebrow and pointed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resisting a sigh, he did. In the low light, it took him a moment to see a large insignia etched into one of the wood pieces. A depiction of a moon with flower petals around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a sign for a Bloodmoon House,” Izuna’s voice cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama turned his attention back to Izuna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wearing a smirk, Izuna calmly explained, “They’re shelter places for women trying to escape abusive situations or start a new life.” He sent Tobirama a pointed look. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>prostitution.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed, folding his arms over his chest and proudly went on, “Most are located </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>brothels but aren’t a part of the establishment. Best place to hide women in a larger group of women.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama tilted his head to the side as he processed the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, he nodded. “I see,” he hummed. “And how do you know this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna’s grin waned slightly. He shrugged. “They’re everywhere if you know where to look. Not that hard to ask if you see the insignia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To many, that would have been a good enough answer but to Tobirama it felt like there was more to the story. However, he didn’t push the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he just continued to stare at Izuna, keeping his gaze assessing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man kept smiling. But as they continued to look at one another, Tobirama suppressed a smirk as the other man shifted his stance a few times, a subtle squirming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling satisfied, Tobirama turned up to the insignia again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the carving, admiring the beautiful subtle detail and wrapping his head about what he had learned. How odd for an Uchiha- a clan known for their isolation- to know such a thing about safe places for battered women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Maybe if people weren’t so quick to judge, they would understand the Uchiha don’t hate everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama snapped his head back to Izuna. The words he heard were so soft he almost thought he misheard them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha’s grin was gone, replaced by a blank stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Tobirama a moment to realize that he had spoken his thoughts out loud. He eyed Izuna wearily, expecting a barrage of vitriol for insulting the Uchiha clan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, what he got was a small frown and an eye roll. “Believe what you want,” Izuna muttered, sounding tired, as he turned and walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama stared after the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something uncomfortable settled in his chest. That... wasn’t the response he had come to expect from his enemy. Snide comments and glares better suited Izuna. But perhaps even the man had a breaking point to when it came to the rumors of his clan. Tobirama knew that all too well with trying to defend his own family’s actions. Most of the time he left it slide, ignoring the comments or whispers, until it became too much and he would snap back. Izuna was just the opposite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that in mind, he strode forward to follow the Uchiha. He managed to catch up to the man walking by his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at Izuna out of the corner of his eye but the other man gazed resolutely ahead. Yet Tobirama couldn’t help but see... something in his eyes. Something bitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air around them was slightly suffocating, as it usually was when it was just the two of them. But without Izuna smiling it just seemed to make it heavier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama swallowed a lump in his throat, chest tight. On the one hand, he did hold his own perceptions of the Uchiha and he wouldn’t apologize for that. Yet on the other, Izuna was proving many of those ideas wrong. And he wasn’t helping the matters either by keeping up any preconceived notions that the Uchiha might hold of his own clan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brother’s words given to him before he left rang through his head. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Perhaps this will help the Senju and Uchiha understand each other!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had scoffed at the idea at the time, but perhaps his brother wasn’t so far off. It was just in the matter of how to approach getting to know more about the clan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Bloodmoon,’” Tobirama muttered, catching Izuna’s attention. “You said it was a ‘Bloodmoon House.’ Is that in reference to something?” He knew of the Blood Moon, which was a red moon that would sometimes appear but he didn’t want to assume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna stopped walking and Tobirama mimicked. The Uchiha eyed him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Tobirama kept himself open, though, revealing nothing of his heart slowly speeding up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Izuna grinned. It was still a bit strained than his usual one but Tobirama would take it as a win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking forward, Izuna hummed, “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama frowned, rolled his eyes as he matched Izuna’s steps. “I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna’s grin turned into a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...” He purposely left it hanging before he finished, “it’s in reference to when a woman bleeds once a month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama blanched. He knew of those womanly things but wasn’t aware there was a euphemism for it! “It’s what!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna just threw his head back in a roaring laugh.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Traveling with Tobirama was a different experience than he imagined. He expected the frigidness, which was there in the beginning, but after taking the pregnant to the Bloodmoon House a week and a half ago the iciness melted a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had nearly laughed himself silly as he explained the nuances of female culture. The dark blush and cringe one Tobirama’s face would stay with him for the rest of his life. (Too bad that if he told anyone, he probably wouldn’t be believed. Pity.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afterward, their conversations were easier. It’s not as if they spoke more but now it was no longer some of the basic survival questions. Mostly he would speak when other people around, usually with merchants about the recent trading trends, but sometimes he would ask the odd discussion or two when they were alone. A debate on what poison is the fastest; the best way to dispatch a sizable enemy; or even what wild-grown plants added the best flavor to the drool travelers' food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They avoided the topic of their clans in an unspoken agreement. And that was honestly for the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it was... nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It honestly was a bit conflicting as well, given the rivalry between their clans. But talking with Tobirama was sometimes more pleasant, witty, and fun than any talk he had with his family (even Madara).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were caught in one of their talks about the balance of weapons when they heard the sound of sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped. Izuna tilted his head to the side and recognized the crying as being one of a child. He turned to Tobirama just as the man was opening his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sense only one person,” he answered Izuna’s unspoken question. “And not someone trained in chakra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna let out a soft sigh with the tension in the shoulders easing a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them then continued and it wasn’t long until they found the source of the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small boy- eight or nine at most- was seated near the side of the road. His clothes were dirty and ruffled as if he had been in a tussle. His knees were pulled up to his chest as he wiped at his tear-stained face but the carried he cried the worse his red face became.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna and Tobirama shared a look between them. To be honest, Izuna expected a scowl or a blank expression on the Senju’s face. But instead, it was expectant, even a bit concerned if he dared guessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna nearly snickered. Clearly, he had come to be predictable to the Senju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to play coy before he helped, Izuna raised an eyebrow in challenge. He had expected for Tobirama to scowl in return with clear confusion. Instead, he received an eye roll and the Senju walked past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly caught off guard, he watched as, instead of passing right by the boy, Tobirama knelt next to the child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just stared as the Senju asked, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy jumped and snapped his gaze up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama pushed his hat off, revealing his face. His red eyes roved over the boy. “You don’t have any injuries I can see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s sobbing died down to soft pants and hiccups. He continued to wipe his face. “I-I’m not h-hurt!” he claimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what’s wrong?” Tobirama spoke calmly. It could even be described as soothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the boy slowly quieted, Izuna couldn’t help but stare, head spinning. Had he been caught in a genjutsu and didn’t know it? But he knew that couldn’t be it because he would have figured it out by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just what was happening?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was snapped out of his thoughts when the boy spoke again. “I-I lost my d-dog,” he hiccuped. “H-He ran after a rabbit... and I lost sight of him...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna swore he saw Tobirama’s eyes soften.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dogs are smart,” Tobirama offered. “I’m sure he will be able to find his way home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy frantically shook his head. “W-we just got him. H-he doesn’t know his way home!” At the end, he let out another sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a shaky breath, Izuna walked closer as Tobirama stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see...” the Senju muttered. He then closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, Izuna thought that was the end of it and planned to intercede. Only to be caught off guard once more when the other man opened his eyes and reached down to the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s look for him then,” he announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna’s mind came to a halt as he stared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy peered up, wet eyes filled with surprise. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama frowned. “Come on.” He grasped the boy’s upper arm and gently helped him up. He then strode past the child and into the woods. It wasn’t even a second later, the boy followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna was left dumbstruck and mute. A headache was slowly starting to form. Just what did he witness?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still a little dazed, he decided to follow. If nothing else, just to see what would come next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he caught up with them, Tobirama was quiet with the boy staring up at him in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna shook his head since, despite offering to help the child, it was clear the other man didn’t know how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up the pace and pushing back his hat, he came to the boy’s other side. Much to his amusement, the child didn’t even look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting on a friendly smile, he asked, “You said your dog is new to the area,” the boy turned to him, “did you get him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s eyes lit up as he grinned brightly. He then proceeded to ramble on about his pet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking to the boy gave Izuna quite a bit of interesting facts of the area (like the boy’s homestead not being far away and the nearest town was still some distance away to where they might have to camp outside again). And as they continued to converse, Izuna kept an eye on Tobirama. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take a genius to figure out the other man was sensing. From time to time, his eyes would go sharp or he would even close them. On top of that, their path was too direct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also didn’t know how to feel about what Tobirama did. It wasn’t that the Senju wasn’t proactive with people but just... he would rather listen. But he sought the boy out and helped. He wasn’t sure what to feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After traversing a distance, Tobirama stopped. Izuna and the boy followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna raised an eyebrow at the Senju while the child asked what was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than answering though, Tobirama went over to a large bush. He reached in and rustled deep into the bushes until he came back with an arm full of white fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy yelled the dog’s name excitedly as he ran over. Izuna frowned, following at a slower pace, at how the dog didn’t respond. In fact, it’s movements were lethargic and it whimpered helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna’s heart clenched as his stomach dropped. He felt ill seeing the boy’s happy expression disappear to one of worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?” the boy asked as he ran his fingers through the dog’s fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama didn’t respond but gently knelt to place the dog on the ground before he ran his hands along the dog. When he noticed the dog’s snout was discolored, he turned back to the bush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna stood a few feet away to give some distance. When he saw Tobriama reach for one of their berry-laden branches. The Senju’s eyes lit up in recognition and he quickly turned back to the dog with a soft curse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stomach heavy, Izuna moved over to the growingly worried boy and gripped the child’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama dropped the bomb, confirming Izuna’s suspicion, as he reached into a pouch around his waist. “Your dog ate some poison berries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna kept a firm grip on the boy as the child tried to lurch forward. “W-what?” the boy cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna watched as Tobirama put something in the dog’s mouth. It was weak, but the dog did swallow whatever it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama then waved a hand to Izuna, indicating to let the boy go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With narrowed eyes, the Uchiha eyed him but Tobirama just raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he released this grip and the crying boy threw himself to the dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave him something that will hopefully help,” Tobirama quietly explained. He helped the boy sit down at the dog’s head and set up laying the pet’s head on the child’s lap. As he did, he encouraged, “But you should continue talking to him to help him pull through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna frowned with a slight burn in his chest. That seemed cruel, giving the boy such hope that his words could help the animal pull through. But he remained silent as the boy nodded and began to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it went like this for a while, the boy continued to talk through his tears and petted the dog’s fur while Tobirama stayed by his side. The Senju’s face was typically passive but Izuna swore there was a softness in his eyes that was bittersweet compassion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna’s chest felt tight as he pressed his lips together. It was so different from the cold calculating rage when they fought in battle, or the sharp intelligence in a witty retort, or the excited light from their debates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Izuna tried to process the situation, they all remained quiet (except the boy) for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the dog lurched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Boy gasped as the dog began to move. Izuna watched intently, tense, as the animal struggled to stand with wet coughing barks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama moved, catching the worried boy before he could touch the dog and pulled him away. The boy struggled but not a moment later the dog started to wretch where the boy had sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna scrunched his nose as the sick smell filled the air. And though it was disgusting, he looked at the pile of regurgitated food and saw many berries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Tobirama’s voice cut in. Izuna turned to see the Senju watching the dog with a critical gaze while the boy looked on with wide eyes. “Hopefully this will get most of the berries out of his stomach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna supposed there could be worse ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog continued to wretch for some time with long intervals between the heaving. The dog would just amble or lay down at those times, and while it was nowhere near okay, the animal did seem to be more aware of its surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy remained silent and, hilariously to Izuna, clung to Tobirama’s sleeve as he just watched. For his part, the Senju just wore a smirk, clearly delighted whatever he gave the dog was working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna didn’t know if he should be impressed or apprehensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the dog stopped and laid down, Tobirama stood up. The boy scrambled up as well. “I think that should be the end of it,” Tobirama commented mildly as he walked over to the dog. “We should take him home though to keep an eye on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tobirama hefted the dog around his shoulders (which made Izuna nearly laugh at how similar it looked to the fur collar of his armor), the boy asked quietly, “Will he be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the Senju stood up, Izuna once again froze at the soft expression in Tobirama’s eyes when he turned to the child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama reached down and patted the boy’s head. “He still has some ways to go,” he admitted, “but he is over one hurdle. That is why we need to get him home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s face turned serious and he gave a definitive nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the boy started to lead the way, Tobirama looked at Izuna. He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still a little shaken, Izuna shook his head and attempted a smile. When Tobirama’s eyes narrowed, the Uchiha quickly turned away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them then followed the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the child’s residence, the boy’s family welcomed them with open arms. As thanks for saving the dog, the mother and father immediately offered them an invite to dinner and a place to stay for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a shared look, both of them agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surrounded by the warmth of the family, Izuna continued to watch Tobirama out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Senju was his typically distant cordial self with most of the family. Yet the boy was now constantly by his side, asking many questions that Tobirama would patiently answer. Also, the white-haired man would often check out the dog who developed more and more life as the day turned into night. (Izuna had a good laugh when the dog jumped all over Tobirama and licked the man’s face.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, the two men set out with much thanks to the family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were on the road again, Izuna kept looking at Tobirama. The tightness he had in his chest at the beginning of yesterday’s events loosened to give way to something lighter. It made him unable to stop smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if he had been privy to something secret. Allowed to see the side many (including himself before all this) didn’t think the man had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanting to breathe this thought into existence, he suddenly announced, “I have decided something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama turned to him, his eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna grinned, chest light and warm. “I decided you,” he danced in a turn to walk backward, “aren’t as icy as you appear to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama frowned sharply, eyebrows moving inward. “I never claimed to be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna laughed at his clear confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked at the Senju again, he wore a gentle smile. “No,” he agreed. “You never did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama’s eyes widened as his mouth dropped open slightly. Izuna even swore the Senju’s ears and cheeks were a little pink but he wasn’t so sure since the other man was wearing his hat and could have been from the rising sun. Still, Izuna wished he had his Sharingan activated to forever keep that expression in his memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna decided not to tease him. He spun around and walked forward, calling over his shoulder about what Tobirama had given the dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit of a second before Tobirama caught up with him. He then, slowly, went on to explain though Izuna now could tell he might be a bit shaky from before. Izuna though didn’t push but listened intently with a smile on his face and warmth in his chest. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama grimaced, the wound at his side aggravating him. It was a haphazard patch job but he would look at it closer when they got a place to stay for the night and out of the rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna was quiet by his side and his face was hidden. Tobirama would be lying if he wasn’t uneasy by those factors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when they didn’t talk, the silence that surrounded Izuna was one of indifference- the kind that came from being forced to do something you didn’t like. And slowly that had died away as the weeks went on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one now, however, was eerie- a shroud of repression of one’s emotions. The kind that made the Senju’s stomach roll and his teeth on edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they found an inn was when the Uchiha broke his silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hostess asked the number of rooms, Tobirama opened his mouth to ask for the typical two rooms when Izuna cut in, “One room for two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama snapped to look at the other man but the Uchiha’s hat was still on, revealing nothing. And before he could contest it, Izuna paid for it and an attendant stepped up to lead them to their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In pain and slightly off-kilter with what just happened, Tobirama didn’t put up a fight and followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were in the room, the attendant dismissed, and their stuff put away, Tobirama stood next to his bed. He glared down at the sheets. He wanted to remove his clothes but now there was someone else in the room after a sudden room arrangement change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama snapped his head up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna stood by the other bed. He had stripped off his traveling cloak and hat. His dark eyes were steely with his face completely blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirma curled his lip back and narrowed his eyes. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strip.” Izuna moved closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama almost took a step back as the man still wore an emotional face. He stood his ground though, even when Izuna invaded his personal space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart pace sped up as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me,” Izuna spoke calmly. “Strip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you to order me?” Tobirama managed to not raise his voice and hide his unease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna smiled and alarm bells rang off in Tobirama’s head. It was too sharp and reminded him too much of the Uchiha’s grin when they fought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are having trouble,” he spoke smoothly avoiding Tobirama’s question, “I can always help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them stared each other down. Izuna with his eerie grin and Tobirama trying not to reveal the tight panic in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he noticed Izuna’s fingers twitching did Tobirama decide to concede. He slowly began to undress, removing his hat and cloak while he continued to eye the other man. He couldn’t help but notice that the other man’s eyes went to the bloody, torn part of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have been going too slow as, when he put his cloak and hat down, Izuna’s hands lashed out and tugged roughly at his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing!?” Tobirama barked. He harshly grabbed Izuna’s wrist and pushed him back, wincing as his wound was jostled. But Izuna had removed his obi and the shirt opened enough to where it revealed his chainmail shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna didn’t respond to his outrage. Instead, he growled, “Lift the shirt, or do I have to do that for you too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama sneered but decided to abide. Lifting the chainmail, he gritted his teeth at the fresh pain when his bandaged side to the air. The bandage was all bloody and the ends were starting to peel since he used the blood as an adhesive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna’s face remained impassive as his eyes honed in on the area. But Tobirama saw his lips press together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha suddenly spun around and went back over to his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama narrowed his eyes while tensing his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Izuna rummaged through his pack, Tobirama took to removing his shirt and picking up the fallen obi to put it on the bed. He hissed as he reached down when suddenly a hand came into his vision. He flinched back and he saw the dark-haired man had returned with a medical kit in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try to overexert yourself,” Izuna hissed as he picked up the obi, “you idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama wasn’t sure if he should be offended as the other man tossed the article of clothing on the bed. He did stiffen, though, when Izuna glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit,” the Uchiha ordered and pointed at the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throat tight and a headache beginning to form, Tobirama decided not to protest and sat down slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna came to his injured side and together, they carefully removed his chainmail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now shirtless, Izuna reached out and peeled the bandage off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama grimaced as he peered down at the wound. It was a shallow wound, not life-threatening, but it still looked awful with dried blood and a little bleeding around the injured site. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna reached out and with a gentle touch, probed around the wound. Sometimes, Tobirama flinched but it was more from the injury than the actual pressure of the touch. It left his heart racing. Yet, surprisingly, he felt no revulsion that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Izuna </span>
  </em>
  <span>was touching him- when only three and a half weeks ago he wouldn’t have ever let him get so close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama would laugh himself sick in joy if he knew. The thought made Tobriama smile a little, seeing his brother wasn’t that far off about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the potential for the clans.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once satisfied with his investigation, Izuna turned and opened his medical kit before he proceeded to clean the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both sat in silence as Izuna worked. Tobirama’s throat was tight as he watched, keeping his arm raised and out of the way. The Uchiha’s touch was soft and careful but his face was hard- mouth pressed firmly and passionless eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the area was properly cleaned, Izuna announced softly, “You didn’t have to push me out of the way.” He reached and grabbed a roll of bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama looked down at his lap. “But I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama’s breath caught when Izuna’s head came into view. However, he quickly berated himself a second later at seeing it was because the other man was only wrapping the bandage around his torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bandit’s knife was sharp,” Izuna continued as he worked, “but his aim was bad. I only would have suffered a scratch.” His voice was rising and Tobirama watched as angry, indignant light filled Izuna’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A burn began to form in Tobirama’s chest and he resisted the urge to snap at the man about the faulty idea of hubris. Instead, he took a small breath and explained calmly, “I reacted on instinct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna paused. He didn’t raise his head but bit out, “‘Instinct?’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are allies on this mission,” Tobirama nodded. “And I protect my allies to the best of my abilities.” He paused, letting the words sink in. “Even if that means pushing my ally out of an attack and getting hurt myself,” he finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna bowed his head, hiding his face. Tobirama remained quiet, giving him time, even as his heart pounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would have happened if you died,” Izuna finally voiced. He raised his head, eyes bright and hard. “We might be allies </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>but beyond the mission, we will go back to being enemies. What do I tell the Senju? That you </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of some stupid bandit ambush and couldn’t stop your ‘instinct’ from saving one of their enemies? Do you think anyone will believe that!?” His voice was harsh by the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama’s mind raced, trying to find the right words. He wasn’t so naive not to have thought of it after but in the moment he had done what he thought was right. In the rain, all he saw was a flash of steel from a remaining enemy coming at Izuna’s side and just reacted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response to his silence, Izuna just huffed and went back to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence stretched as Izuna finished and packed everything up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he stood up and started to walk away, Tobirama snapped out a hand and caught the other man’s wrist. It spoke volumes when the other dark-haired man didn’t pull away instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their gazes met and Tobirama stated, “What you said is true.” He lifted his chin. “But if our positions were reversed would you have done the same?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izuna opened his mouth... but then stopped. He frowned, eyebrows furrowing, and the angry light disappeared to become almost disturbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama couldn’t stop a small corner of his mouth tilting upward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The future is uncertain,” he went on, letting go of the Uchiha. “Things change...” He nearly chuckled because Hashirama’s past speeches of peace rang through his head. “...It is all in the matter of who is willing to take those steps in order to change it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then turned away and picked up his discarded clothes to put them away, ignoring his pounding heart. It was a second later when Izuna walked to his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got ready for bed in silence. Tobirama carefully watched Izuna out of the corner of his eye the entire time. Yet the other man only wore a thoughtful expression the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they had blown out the candle lights and laid in bed when Izuna quietly called, “...You can only change things if you are alive, idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than rising to the bait, Tobirama smiled and hummed as he turned to a comfortable position to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I meant to do this last chapter but a sandogasa is a traditional Japanese traveling <a href="http://najimu-japan.com/sandogasa-hat/">hat</a></p>
<p>
Also, the Bloodmoon House thing is completely made up. I was mixing up terms that a period is called and I came up with this lol 
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuna moved through the shadows of the buildings. Next to him, Tobirama kept pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them had abandoned their traveling garbs for something lighter and darker in color. Both of their heads and faces were covered as they were now so close to the walls of their target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also should have a few hours since, if they were being watched, they had a cover for just staying in their one room they had snuck out of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though that was very far fetched. Getting into the village had been very easy. The gate guards weren’t exactly attentive and they blended in as normal travelers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had managed to get a room before they went around the village and found the best way to enter the vast estate. This also gave them a moment to see the numerous number of Iron soldiers in the city. You couldn’t walk anywhere without seeing them but it wasn’t much an occupation as the soldiers didn’t patrol or oppress anyone. And none of the people seemed bothered by them, though, yet many commented on their high numbers. It was still too many though for it to be a coincidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they finished their exploration, it was starting to get dark. They spoke to the hostess they would be skipping dinner to sleep for a busy day tomorrow. They then went to their room and laid out their plan to get in. After that, they just waited for night to fall and set out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to a corner, hiding behind some crates, and peered to their entrance: a servant’s entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna shared a glance with Tobirama. After a moment, the Senju nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that cue, Izuna moved from their cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were other crates and large items that he could easily hide behind. When he was close enough, he remained hidden but activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two Iron soldiers- which was odd since the estate should have provided its own- guarding the entrance. Yet they weren’t doing their jobs well as they were chatting and laughing. From time to time though they </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>look around. That was perfect for Izuna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he had to do was wait until the men looked around. Even peeking out with one eye he easily caught both guard’s eyes. They finished their gazes before they went back to their talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna turned in the spot and waved a hand for Tobirama to join him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the Senju caught up, Izuna indicated silently for him to follow. He didn’t wait for a confirmation as he turned away and peered from behind their new hiding spot. Seeing no one new showed up, Izuna deftly moved out from behind the barrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly made his way to the closest side of the entrance, practically right next to one of the guards. Yet neither man reacted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not missing a beat, Izuna channeled chakra to his feet and climbed up the wall. He grabbed the shingled edge at the top and flipped over into a roll to fall back down on the other side into a bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted to create more space and a second later Tobirama landed on his feet by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them looked to one another again and, once again, Tobirama nodded after a second. They then turned their focus to the courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The area was wider with very little places to hide. So they took to sticking close to the wall and using the shrubs for cover. And as they had expected, the layout for the estate was a very typical layout with the kitchens and storage areas giving way to the rest of the estate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being so late, it was easy to maneuver unseen. Sometimes they would be forced to stop when an Iron soldier on patrol would walk by or the occasional servant scurrying along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was on one of these occasions where two servants ran into each other that they found a clue to where their target was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were hiding under the veranda, listening to the servants speak about trivial things when one asked, “Is the Madam with the Master in his study again? I didn’t see her in her room when I took a fresh washbasin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the other servant sighed. “Thankfully she didn’t bring the children with her again. But I think she is acting like this because she is getting nervous with all these Iron soldiers around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a lower voice, the other responded, “She isn’t the only one. Many of us are wondering why they are here. And with the Young Master still not back, it makes people wonder...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hiss of being quiet before the servants parted ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna glanced at Tobirama, stomach ill. His red eyes were stormy, troubled as Izuna felt at hearing this news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them continued, navigating their way carefully through the mansion until they arrived in the area where the Head Family slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had moved out from under the veranda and hid amongst the shrubs surrounding the house when Izuna heard harsh whispers coming from a window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna stuck a hand out, touching Tobirama’s chest, to stop them both. He continued to listen and the whispers did die but he couldn’t make out what was being said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a touch on his hand and he forced himself to calmly turn his head. Tobirama held his hand but when he caught Izuna’s attention, he let go. He indicated with his head to move forward and tapped the side of his head where his ear would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna nodded and started forward again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The window where the voices came from was large and circular. Izuna took one side and Tobirama on the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying that the Iron officials will bring our son back!” A woman’s voice hissed softly. “But we have yet to see that! Not even a letter!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love,” a man’s voice placated, equally soft, “you know I am doing all I can!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then where are the results?” The woman’s voice wavered, clearly on the brink of crying. “Is giving in to their demands really worth it if we don’t know if our son is even </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing his luck, Izuna carefully lifted his head and used one eye to peek inside. A well-dressed man and woman in night robes held each other close in a study. The woman’s face was tear-stained and stricken. The man’s face was tight with lost eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, Izuna looked at Tobirama and nodded before indicating the other man to take a look for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a questioning gaze, Tobirama did. When he pulled back, the Senju eyes turned thoughtful, bringing up a hand to hold his chin, before his eyes turned decisive. He looked at Izuna again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them stared at one another, speaking silently. Things were clearly more complicated than just a matter of the Spy Master betraying the Land of Fire Daimyo. If the man was being forced to work for the Land of Iron, he could not be faulted. Yet... the only way to fully understand the story was to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna shifted his eyes between Tobirama and the window. He waved a hand, signally they would have to go inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama’s eyes hardened. And he looked at the window questioningly. Izuna watched the gears going through the Senju’s head as he weighed the pros and cons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the man nodded curtly. Izuna nodded back. Now they just had to figure out how to get in without spooking the two people inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could ponder the idea, Tobirama waved a hand at him. Izuna tilted his head at the man’s questioning, if somewhat challenging, eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna frowned, not fully understanding what he was being asked but seeing the other man had a plan. Going on a bit of faith, he nodded back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to please Tobirama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Senju, much to Izuna’s surprise, then pulled down his mask as he reached into one of his pockets. When he revealed his hand again, he held a whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna couldn’t help but stiffen, heart now beating fast, when Tobirama raised it to his lips and almost lunged at the man. But when the white-haired man blew, the only sound that came out was a mimicked cry of a Nightjar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna tilted his head to the side as the note carried. It wasn’t uncommon to hear them so no one would be suspicious, especially when Tobirama blew harder or softer to change the pitch every so often. He wondered though if the Spy Master inside would recognize the call sign, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha utilized owls for theirs while others, such as the Senju as far as he was aware of, used the song of a Nightingale. Nightjars were a bit harder on the vocal cords but he supposed a whistle designed to mimic the sound wouldn’t be impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tobirama continued to play, there was a rustle inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna froze, eyes glancing at the window. There were more hushed whispers but then it fell silent. A second later though there was a coo of a spotted owl as the window door was opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his head to look at his companion, Tobirama wore a smug smile as he placed his whistle away. He waved a hand for Izuna to go first while he replaced his face mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentatively slipping through the window, Izuna made eye contact with the Spy Master, who now stood by his desk. The man’s eyes widened and he reached for something under his robes (most likely a dagger). The Uchiha tensed, ready to disarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet because Izuna knelt on one knee by the window and made no other move, the man didn’t attack. Only kept his hand under his robes with a stiff body. His wife behind him also had wide eyes, mouth slightly open, as she watched it all from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in the room increased when Tobirama then followed. He mimicked Izuna’s pose on the opposite side of the window and used one hand to close the opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at one another then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna swallowed to wet his dry throat, heart beating so fast it felt like it would jump out of his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tobirama appear wary of the Spy Master, and frankly, Izuna couldn’t blame him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, feeling that the stand-off wouldn’t die any time soon Izuna made the first move. He bowed his head and whispered, “Greetings and blessings from the Land of Fire Daimyo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he raised his head, the Spy Master’s posture had eased but was still alert. He glanced uneasily between Tobirama and himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You... come from the Daimyo?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an unhidden smile, Izuna kept his voice pleasant, “Yes. He contracted us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spy Master let out a slow breath. “I see...” He smiled but it was bittersweet and strained. He didn’t reveal much else, suspicion still in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to soothe the man’s worries, Izuna revealed, “We were told you and your clan were looking to betray the Daimyo.” The man’s eyes lit up and the Uchiha knew he had an in. “Yet, it seems that is not the full story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? What nonsense is this?” the woman cut in. She crossed the room, standing just on the opposite side of the desk, with an ugly glare. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spy Master raised his hand and silenced his wife. After a moment of thought, he spoke, “I see my tale reached my old friend’s ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wife flinched at this, staring at her husband. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spy Master took a deep breath, face softening, but never turned his gaze away from Tobirama and Izuna. “I spread a lie amongst my people,” he confessed. “Something that could be plausible but not reveal Iron’s involvement in case it reached their ears.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman bit her bottom lip, looking at her husband in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...And the Daimyo responded,” Izuna went on. “We are just here to confirm it.” He refrained from revealing the full entrails of the mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Be that the case,” The Spy Master replied with hard eyes. “What clan do you both hail from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna and Tobirama shared a glance. For such a mission it was an unspoken rule to never reveal identities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna looked away at his fist and pressed his lips together, taking a slow breath. He wanted to gain the man’s trust and while he hated it, he might have to make that cost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...The Senju are forever loyal to the Land of Fire Daimyo,” Tobirama’s voice rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna raised his head to see the other man staring directly at the Spy Master. When he turned to the other man, he saw a spark of recognition in the man’s eyes. A Senju with red eyes. It wasn’t that hard to figure out who that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Spy Master turned to him, Izuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, his Sharingan was activated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spy Master stared at him a moment then looked at Tobirama again. After a second of silence, he huffed a laugh. “Of course my friend would get the two clans that hate each other to work together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna frowned. Something didn’t settle right in his chest at the words. But he supposed... He shook his head. He didn’t have time to analyze it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to the matter at hand when the Spy Master moved. He went over to a bookshelf and began to rummage through some of the scrolls there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I wrote an account of what happened,” he began as he pulled out at a plain-looking scroll. He turned back to the two of them, face solemn. “Just in case I died and it could be explained that my clan had no involvement in these dealings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached them again. He held the scroll out to Tobirama. “But in the event, the scroll is destroyed,” he went on as Tobirama took it. “Let me explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to his wife, who looked sullen. “Our oldest son,” he started as he wrapped her in his arms, wiping away the tears that fell, “was kidnapped by soldiers from the Land of Iron some months ago. Since then, the Land of Iron Daimyo officials have held that against us and have occupied the town and the estate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna’s stomach churned sickeningly. The intel the Uchiha had, even if they didn’t know this man was the Spy Master, on the Daimyo's closest friend was that his oldest was only twelve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A child. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Despite his own upbringing, children shouldn’t be involved in the horrible games of adults. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spy Master’s face turned stricken. “They haven’t said why,” he went on. “But bringing in squadrons of soldiers with a general and Land of Iron officials, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what they are trying to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They also told us to weave a tale,” the wife muttered, staring at her husband’s chest with tears still falling, “about us sending our son on a trip. We have been watched closely ever since to not reveal what is going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spy Master looked at them, tired. “I have been trying very carefully setting up fail safes. I have reached out to nearby shinobi clans to pay them to go on missions to keep their focus solely on the Land of Fire so the Land of Iron won’t try to contract them.” He paused. “I did manage, proxying as an official with a wayward son, the Hyuuga to try and find where the Land of Iron is keeping our son. I was waiting for a response from them any day now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna nodded. Well, that explained why they got in so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wife gasped and snapped her gaze up at him. “You what?” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spy Master turned back to her. He rubbed her arms comfortingly. “I didn’t want to tell you if... the news was bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared up at him with eyes wide. She then turned her face down and hid her face in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna’s heart squeezed as he watched the man wrap his arms tight around her. Their reactions were too sincere to be an act. He couldn’t imagine what he would do if he was in their situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna and Tobirama shared a look. While his heart did go out to him, he still had a job to do. They both nodded to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the Land of Iron is planning to attack soon?” Tobirama asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spy Master took a deep breath. After a moment, he then turned to them. “From what I have heard in whispers...” he spoke solemnly, “they are looking to invade in about a month.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna stiffened, biting his lips to stop cursing. Instead, he glanced at Tobirama to see a hint of surprise in those calm red eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have no time to waste then,” Tobirama responded evenly. “Is there anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spy Master shook his head. “I have told you as much as I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then together, Izuna and Tobirama bowed their heads. “Excuse us then,” Izuna spoke as he raised his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spy Master and his wife gazed at them, eyes heavy but now new light shining in them. The constriction on Izuna’s heart lessened at the thought of giving them the strength and hope to continue until help arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama and Izuna then snuck back out in the night. They followed the same trail as they had come, only having a minor hiccup as new guards had taken the place of the old. That was easily taken care of, however, when Tobirama set off a small set of a small fire from a tag he had placed earlier that day. It was enough to distract the guards to allow them to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had made it back to the safety of their room, masks now pulled down, they looked at one another with grim expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...We should go to sleep,” Tobirama announced as he walked over to his bed. He placed the scroll in his sack. “We need to set out at first light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuna nodded, even if Tobirama couldn’t see it. “We should avoid the use of the main roads and stick to the forest,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white-haired man nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they readied for bed, Izuna’s chest and shoulders felt heavy, burdened. He glanced over at Tobirama and, despite his emotionless expression, he could now see the dark shadows in his red eyes. When he caught the Senju’s eye, he tried to give a small smile- even if he didn’t actually feel like smiling. Still, it did the trick as the shadow lessened and his face softened before he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that, Izuna knew that neither of them would sleep well tonight. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p></div><p>They managed to make it back to the village where they were to meet the Daimyo’s middleman in two weeks. They hadn’t stopped at any towns and kept to the forest, only taking short naps or quick bites of food. </p>
<p>They arrived at the gates of the town as the sun was beginning to set. Both of them panted heavily with sweat pouring unseen all over their bodies.</p>
<p>All Izuna wanted to do was find a place to crash for a long bath and a good drink. That would have to wait, however, until they delivered the scroll. </p>
<p>On chakra enhanced legs, so he wouldn’t fall, he and Tobirama went to find the Daimyo’s man.</p>
<p>They went back to the tea house first. They were greeted by a friendly hostess. “Is there anything I can help you with, Okyakusamas?”</p>
<p>Despite his weariness, Izuna responded with, “Yes. We are looking for a friend. He might have shown up a little over a month ago? Does he come here? He really enjoys tea, you see.”</p>
<p>The hostess paused, thinking, before she smiled in realization. “Oh yes! You are in luck! He comes by every other day because he loves our tea so much!”</p>
<p>She waved an attendant over and directed them to guide them to what room the man was in.</p>
<p>With a brief knock, a gruff voice allowed entrance. </p>
<p>Heart pounding in his chest, Izuna held his breath when the door slid open. He slowly left it out though as the Daimyo’s guard was inside, face disgruntled at having been disturbed.</p>
<p>The man didn’t appear surprised to see them as they stepped inside. When the door was closed, he grunted, “Report?”</p>
<p>Izuna resisted rolling his eyes as he pushed back his hat. He glanced at Tobirama. </p>
<p>The two of them made eye contact. Izuna smirked at the underlining annoyance in the man’s red eyes. </p>
<p>Both of them walked forward and took seats at the table. As they did, Izuna pulled out the scroll from his clothes- both of them agreeing on the road it would be good for them to alternate who would carry it. The scroll also sported fuuinjutsu seals as a way to ensure that even if it were to fall in enemy hands, it had a set of precautions on it.</p>
<p>The guard raised an eyebrow as he took the offered item. </p>
<p>“The scroll will open,” Tobirama explained, “once the Daimyo uses a drop of his blood.” </p>
<p>“What is it?” the guard asked.</p>
<p>Izuna looked to Tobirama again. The white-haired man nodded. They were free to talk.</p>
<p>They then went into explaining what they had learned. The Spy Master being forced to work for the Land of Iron because of his captured son and the time frame that they now had until Iron invaded.</p>
<p>The guard’s mouth was open wide and his eyes practically popped out of his head. When they finished, there was a moment of silence before a loud curse.</p>
<p>“Damn it,” he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Things are never simple.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath before he looked at the two of them. “Thank you for your services,” he announced, practiced. “You have fulfilled your duty above what the Daimyo could hope for.” He raised the scroll. “I will leave tonight with my men to get this to the Daimyo as soon as possible.” </p>
<p>He eyed the both of them before he took a swig of his tea, finishing it off. Izuna nearly made a face because that was such an awful way to finish good tea. “Both of you can leave,” he grunted, “you will be contacted if your services are required.”</p>
<p>The three of them got up and headed out.</p>
<p>They all parted ways outside. As Tobirama and Izuna walked the road, the Uchiha looked at the coming night sky. </p>
<p>“We should get a room,” Tobirama announced, voicing Izuna’s thoughts. </p>
<p>With a raised eyebrow, Izuna turned to Tobirama. He smirked at the man’s impassive face. Unable to stop himself, he coyly teased, “My Tobirama, how forward of you.”</p>
<p>He then threw his head back in a cackle when the man spluttered. </p><hr/>
<p>Tobirama took a slow breath of the cool spring air, attempting to calm the buzzing energy under his skin that kept his mind running. Leaning against one of the supports of the veranda, he took in the lovely garden before him and fireflies that fluttered around.</p>
<p>At Izuna’s urging, they pulled their money together and splurged on one of the nicer inns in the village. Secluded, it was nice and quiet, something Tobirama deeply appreciated after coming back from a long mission. It wasn’t exactly his taste but it would do until he got home.</p>
<p>Something deep panged inside of him at the thought. Home. Tomorrow he and Izuna would part ways, once more becoming enemies. After all the moments they had shared this month, the things he had learned, he wondered if that would even be possible to fight the same way as before. He now saw what his brother was trying to say for so many years about the two clans being able to come together and he knew he wouldn’t be able to see the Uchiha clan the same way again. But Izuna was one person; it was now the test to try and get both clans to work together. Could two clans with centuries with such large animosity between them be able to forgive past transgressions and move forward together?</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door opened. Looking over his shoulder, a grinning Izuna stepped inside, wearing a white yukata robe and drying his hair with a towel in one hand. In the other, he held a small basket of what appeared to be alcohol. </p>
<p>Tobirama frowned at the basket. “You are paying for those.” </p>
<p>Izuna giggled. “Of course I am.” He tossed the towel onto his futon before he joined Tobirama on the veranda. </p>
<p>Sitting down, he jiggled the basket. “Not a fan getting drunk after a mission, then?”</p>
<p>Tobirama snorted. “Not particularly.” </p>
<p>“Oh, so vague,” Izuna laughed. </p>
<p>Tobirama watched the dark-haired man pour himself a drink. He leaned his head back against the support, the energy in his body calming slightly. “I never enjoyed the loss of control it brought.”</p>
<p>Izuna hummed. “I suppose that’s understandable.” He took a deep swig of his drink. When he looked at Tobirama there was a twinkle in his eyes. “But I think it would be interesting to see what a drunk Tobirama would act like.”</p>
<p>Tobirama snorted again. “Then keep imagining.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re no fun,” Izuna pouted. </p>
<p>The two of them went silent. Tobirama split his time between looking at the stars and garden to watching Izuna. He couldn’t stop, not with how relaxed the Uchiha was. In the moonlight, it was even more interesting to observe, as if he was watching a predatory cat finally come to a rest.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Izuna finally asked as he took another sip of his drink, “So what <em> does </em>Tobirama Senju do to relax after a mission?”</p>
<p>Tobirama hummed and closed his eyes. “Usually I just lock myself away in my study.”</p>
<p>He opened his eyes when Izuna laughed sharply. “Of course you would,” the Uchiha cackled.</p>
<p>Tobirama raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“I can just see it,” Izuna dramatically waved his arm over his head, “you surrounded by a stack of books and scrolls, head buried in a new jutsu or something, and ignoring the world.” He turned to Tobirama with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. “Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>“Not far off,” Tobirama snorted. He folded his arms over his chest. “Hashirama usually waits two days before he decides to drag me out.”</p>
<p>Izuna frowned a little with a tilt of his head. “‘Two days?’ Why not just one day?”</p>
<p>“It’s because he usually locks himself in his room with his bonsai,” Tobirama explained. “He enjoys it.”</p>
<p>Izuna nodded with a hum. “I suppose that makes sense.” He took a sip of his drink. “Given is Mokuton ability.”</p>
<p>Tobirama tilted his head to the side. “Since we are sharing the ways we relax, how does Madara?”</p>
<p>“He likes to fuck,” Izuna stated matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>Tobirama blanched and his face began to burn. </p>
<p>Izuna through his head back in laughter.</p>
<p>Still fighting at cooling his heated face, Tobirama frowned sharply and glared at the other man.</p>
<p>“Come on, Tobirama,” Izuna teased when he calmed down. “Have you never laid with anyone?”</p>
<p>The Senju grimaced. “Once,” he replied, “when Father took Hashirama and I to a brothel to show us how ‘to be a man.’”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Izuna’s grin dropped. “Yes, Madara and I experienced the same thing too.” </p>
<p>He sighed, leaning back on one arm as he looked up to the sky. “It wasn’t very fun,” he muttered. He grimaced. “Super awkward and very uncomfortable.” </p>
<p>“You can see why then,” Tobirama interjected, “why I haven’t been keen on experiencing it again.”</p>
<p>Izuna hummed. He peered at Tobirama with assessing eyes. “So beyond that, you never tried again.”</p>
<p>Tobirama pressed his lips together. “After the first experience? I never wanted to despite my brother saying that it can be enjoyable with enough practice.”</p>
<p>“He isn’t wrong though.” Izuna took a sip of his drink again. “It really does get easier with practice and with the person you are with.” </p>
<p>Tobirama raised an eyebrow. “You experienced more than once.” It wasn’t a question because <em> obviously </em>he did with someone of the information that he had acquired that Tobirama only collected surface level of.</p>
<p>“Yes.” The dark-haired man looked at Tobirama.</p>
<p>A shiver went down the Senju’s spine. Izuna’s eyes were half-closed and a smirk- something that Tobirama could only describe as <em> salacious- </em> on his lips. </p>
<p>His heart began to beat fast when Izuna leaned toward him. “And I have become <em> very </em>good at it after my practices.”</p>
<p>He looked Tobirama up and down slowly and the Senju swore it felt like he was touching wherever his eyes traveled. When they made eye contact again, the tip of Izuna’s tongue peeked out and he licked his lip before he bit it. </p>
<p>“Stop that,” Tobirama ordered, body feeling like it would combust. To reiterate his statement, he gently kicked out one of his legs to the other man. </p>
<p>The seductive expression Izuna wore disappeared when he laughed and pulled back. “Aw,” he snickered. “You’re no fun.”</p>
<p>Tobirama snorted. “Or maybe you're not pretty enough.”</p>
<p>He smirked when Izuna whined. “Rude!” </p>
<p>“Go back to your drink, Izuna,” Tobirama ordered, turning back to the garden.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Izuna pout but did go back to his drink. </p>
<p>Silence reigned between them again. </p>
<p>Tobirama’s body felt calm again and he closed his eyes. He let the night life soothe him, comfort him, into a lull. That came to a screeching halt though when Izuna’s voice interrupted.</p>
<p>“You know,” the Uchiha began softly. “If you want, you can always practice with me tonight.”</p>
<p>Tobirama snapped his eyes open, heart speeding up. Izuna’s gaze was thoughtful with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>His face grew warm. “You can’t be <em> that </em>drunk already.”</p>
<p>Izuna snorted. “Not even a little.” He placed his cup down and began to pack up the alcohol. “It is just an offer.”</p>
<p>Tobirama eyed the other man carefully. “And <em> why,” </em>he attempted to keep his voice even but a little bit of anger slipped out, “would you offer?”</p>
<p>“Because I like to fuck too after a mission,” Izuna stated matter of factly as he stood up. “And who at least better with the man who can kill me so easily yet hasn’t?”</p>
<p>He smirked down at Tobirama. “I didn’t go to a brothel because they wouldn’t satisfy for what I want,” he stated. “And that is <em> to be </em>fucked.”</p>
<p>Tobirama’s face began to burn, heart pounding so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest. “And you think <em> I </em>can do that?”</p>
<p>“I know you can,” Izuna winked. His face turned a little serious. “But only if you want to.”</p>
<p>“I am going to bed,” he announced. He moved to the door. “If you want to, just come in before then.” He grinned coyly over his shoulder. “Also think of the bragging rights you will have for fucking an Uchiha.”</p>
<p>Tobirama didn’t get a chance to respond as the man disappeared inside, closing the door. </p>
<p>He sat there, stunned at what just happened. He stared at the door for a long time before slowly turned his head back to the garden. </p>
<p>His mind was spinning. He sighed and brought a hand up to rub his head. Just when he thought he had Izuna pinned down a little, he had to do something like this. </p>
<p>Yet it was a temptation though. Did Izuna know? Did he know that when they started to share one space, Tobirama would sometimes watch that lithe body out of the corner of his eye? He was fascinated by all the scars and hidden muscles. Marveling at just how strong Izuna was but didn’t show in his body. </p>
<p>Tobirama though had made sure to try and keep those wanting feelings in check. But did he get caught?</p>
<p>He growled, frustration tightening his chest. Damn that man. </p>
<p>He let himself stew. Let himself think of the pros and cons. </p>
<p>Finally, he stood up with a burning face. </p>
<p>He didn’t bother to knock as he stepped inside. Izuna was in his own futon, sitting up and shirtless.</p>
<p>When Tobirama moved toward him after closing the door, the Uchiha smirked but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Tobirama knelt by his bed, heart pounding fast. He just had to make one thing clear before they did anything. </p>
<p>“Just so you are aware,” he announced, “I am not doing this for bragging rights.”</p>
<p>Izuna reached out and wrapped both arms around Tobirama’s shoulders. “Alright,” he whispered, eyes becoming half-lidded. </p>
<p>When he pulled Tobirama forward the Senju went willingly.</p><hr/>
<p>The next morning came all too soon for Izuna’s liking. His body was still sore from the night’s activities. However, he couldn’t regret it. Tobirama was a fast learner and mapped every sweet spot on Izuna’s body. He was also a little bit of an aggressive lover as Izuna would come to find with the many bite marks that covered his body and the tenderness of his ass. </p>
<p>Perhaps though, the sweetest thing had been watching Tobirama’s face as they had sex. Seeing his eyes darken in burning want. His face turning delighted when he made Izuna moan. The unhidden emotions when he finally released. And Izuna had it all in his memories, forever to replay.</p>
<p>And that certainly had been the biggest shocker. When Tobirama had pulled out, flipped him on his back, and asked to see his dojutsu. Izuna had been fighting the urge to activate it, not wanting to spook the other man. </p>
<p>It had taken some convincing words, but at the threat of withholding Izuna’s release, the Uchiha had given in. Tobirama then stared down at him, red eyes burning, as his reentered Izuna and the sound of slapping flesh once again filled the air until they both came.</p>
<p>And that was all in the first round. </p>
<p>When they had left, their trek was silent. They didn’t even look at one another. It wasn’t until they were at the crossroads again when they finally met each other’s gaze.</p>
<p>As the night wore on and their bodies intertwined until Izuna didn’t know where he started and Tobirama began, something shifted inside the Uchiha. A connection formed. </p>
<p>Perhaps it started with the first exploring kiss they shared, Izuna guiding Tobirama on the proper pressure and tongue. </p>
<p>Or perhaps it was when Tobirama had given Izuna an incredulous look when the Uchiha pulled out the certain oil from his rucksack with a ‘Have you been carrying <em> that </em>around the entire time?’ that sent Izuna into giggles. </p>
<p>Or maybe it wasn’t an exact moment at all. But an accumulation of the night’s events, interminated with long discussions and debates, that led to them falling asleep in the early morning, that made Izuna not want to let go of Tobirama just yet. </p>
<p>And he was sure he wasn’t the only one that felt it either. Not in the way the other man had held him so tightly when they were forced to awaken by the staff or the softness in his gaze as they shared breakfast was anything to go by. </p>
<p>When they reached their destination, the screens of their hats up, they stared at each other, inches apart with their backs turned toward their individual roads.</p>
<p>Izuna’s heart pounded in his chest. It didn’t mix well with the tightness there that he had been feeling all morning but he couldn’t help it. Not when we stared into those ruby red eyes he always admired- eyes that were calm now but so full of passion last night. </p>
<p>A shadow lingered in Tobirama’s eyes. Something that Izuna couldn’t place. Regret? Longing? The Uchiha pressed his lips together wishing he knew.</p>
<p>The two of them continued to gaze at one another, silent. Izuna knew the moment they did anything, the spell they had created would break. Reality would come back.</p>
<p>Yet all things had to come to an end. </p>
<p>It was Tobirama who moved first. He brought up a hand and stopped just before he touched Izuna’s face. </p>
<p>Izuna’s breath froze as he just stared. Tobirama raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>After a second, slowly Izuna nodded. Tobirama then completed his route, gently cupping Izuna’s face.</p>
<p>Izuna raised his own hand and covered Tobirama’s. He held it firmly, pressing the warm palm against his skin. </p>
<p>Tobriama’s eyes softened, the shadow growing in his eyes. </p>
<p>A moment longer, Izuna felt Tobirama start to pull his hand away. He tightened his own, stopping it.</p>
<p>He swallowed past the lump in his throat and attempted a grin. “Don’t die,” he forced out, trying to make his voice not shake. “I would have for my rival to die for a stupid reason.”</p>
<p>The corner of Tobirama’s lips pulled back in a tiny smile. “I promise I won’t if you don’t.”</p>
<p>Izuna nodded and then allowed Tobirama to withdraw. </p>
<p>The two of them then bowed to one another. When Izuna straightened, he didn’t bother to look at Tobirama and spun away. </p>
<p>He didn’t look back as he continued to stride down the path to his home. He kept his head held high. Yet he dropped the front screens of his hat when he felt his eyes growing wet. </p>
<p>It was a silly thing to cry, he knew. But he allowed a few tears to fall before he took a deep breath to pull himself together. </p>
<p>As he continued on his path, something solid formed in his chest. Something like a promise he knew though he would ever make. </p>
<p>He wondered if he could convince Madara now that his childhood dream wasn’t so silly after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINAL CHAPTER!</p>
<p>
Peppymint I hope you enjoyed your gift! And once again I am SO sorry for everything! 
</p>
<p>
As for everyone else too, I also hoped you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>